An arc emerges when the contacts of an electric switch are disconnected from each other. Gas produced by the arc is to be exhausted from the housing.
Regarding the gas, the focus has mainly been in removing the gas as effectively from the housing as possible, without taking any advantage of the gas formed in the housing.